


我们仍不知道那天所看GV的作死的拍摄公司

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: GV! Superman/Batiman, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason找到了一部内容微妙的动作片，而这在Dick身上引发了相当程度的效果</p>
            </blockquote>





	我们仍不知道那天所看GV的作死的拍摄公司

成为Superhero这件事很难说究竟是好是坏。

他们戴上了面具隐藏身份以保护自己和身边的人，他们净化环境维护治安，他们拯救了数不清的人们。他们被人所熟知，哪怕有些人抱有的是质疑的目光。总之，这应该是一个虽然高危低回报但仍然被他们所喜爱的职业。

打开播放器前，Dick·Grayson真的是这么想的。但是看到真人扮演的Superman和Batman的色情片可不在他对这份职业预期的心理建设内。更何况身边还有个似笑非笑的Red Hood，他都能想象出对方会用怎样的语气来嘲讽了。

时间倒退回几个小时以前。

对 他而言这本是很正常的一天。和警局的同事在出警的间隙聊聊天，讨论下某个部门新来的女同事，在下班时间拿上东西各自回家，晚上换上Nightwing的制 服出去巡逻，敲几棍子踹几脚，阻止了几起犯罪，幸运且技巧地没有受伤，回家洗澡，然后招待某位翻窗而入时差点把地板踩漏的家伙。

而对于他 的这个评价，Jason·Todd的反应则是扑过来咬着他的嘴唇含混的骂了一句。Dick喜欢做爱，也很擅长，这当然跟他的名字没什么关系。虽然跟自己名 义上的兄弟滚到一起去似乎不是什么听上去很正常的行为，不过他们的生活什么时候有正常这个概念了？略带愉悦的这样想着，Dick撸动着Jason的勃起在 他体内达到了顶峰，随后对方弹动的器官也将浊液洒满了他的手掌。

“说实话，Dickie Bird，”Jason略微休息了下，扒拉出自己的内裤套上后就蹲在他家那台许久不用的放映机前翻来找去，“你能这么轻易的对付那些罪犯，有多少原因是他们光顾着看你的屁股压根忘了攻击？”

“跟你光顾着看我屁股结果被压倒一样多，我猜。”冲过澡的青年拉开了冰凉的罐装啤酒往嘴里灌着，并把另一罐也拉开了拉环递给他。Jason接过易拉罐，又拉过Dick的胳膊就着他的手喝了一大口。无视了对方“喝你自己的去”的抱怨，又开始扒拉起那一堆乱七八糟的碟片。

“你这是在找什么？”Dick压在他后背上，看Jason翻动已经落了灰的盘盒。

“一些能‘助兴’的电影，你该不会没有吧？”Jason啧了一声，“我猜你不会介意休息下再来第二场？”

“嘿， 你觉得我会需要那种东西自己在家打飞机吗？”Dick又仰头灌了一口啤酒，突然想起了什么，“等等，好像还真的有。”前几天和同事一起去酒吧，顺道去了趟 租碟店，看着大家手上捧着的各色片子自己也随便拿了一张。不过还没来得及看就被Bruce叫回Gotham帮忙去了，因此那张碟子还塞在播放器里没有取 出。听着他絮絮叨叨念着幸好还没过租借时间要不还得多交钱的Jason暗地里感叹了下Dick居然能把自己搞得穷到这份上，白瞎了一城之隔的Bruce做 出来的那么大的企业。然后大大咧咧的摊在沙发上准备欣赏下以Grayson的审美会借来啥样的片子。

Dick打开电视后走了回来，推着Jason直到他不情愿地给自己让出了一小块地方。随手丢开空了的啤酒罐子，Jason顺势倒在Dick的大腿上，拧了拧身体找了个舒服的姿势，两人一起看着屏幕。简短的制作商通告后影片开场，Jason吹了个口哨。

“哇哦，”Dick呆呆地看着穿着粗糙的Batman和Superman仿制制服出现在屏幕里的演员，干巴巴的惊叹了一声。“哇哦。”似乎已经完全忘记了如何组织语言，于是他又重复了一遍。

如 果说扮演Superman的演员在体型和五官上还与Dick熟知的那位Superhero有些相似，那么扮演Batman的那位就着实与Bruce相差甚 远。不过也不难理解，Gotham的暗夜骑士留给人们的都是类似于都市传说的印象，也就难怪电影公司找的是与本体相差甚远的演员了。影片情节其实也很简 单，Batman在制止犯罪——Dick实在不想评价那些虚假的打斗动作——时寡不敌众，被正好路过——天知道如果Clark在没有Bruce允许的时候 踏入Gotham会发生什么样的血案——的Superman所救，然后两人就在月光下的屋顶上开始互相撕扯了起来。先不提Superman，毕竟Dick 比较不太清楚他衣服脱光了是什么样，但是Batman……他可以十分肯定的说，Bruce的身材比他好多了。实战中形成的肌肉可比健身房练出来的更流畅且 充满力量感。

接着影片就进展到了这类电影通常会有的桥段。两个演员穿着被扯的七零八落但还顽强挂在身上的制服啃来啃去，Batman甚至 都没摘下头套——这也是Dick唯一还能记起这个人演的是Batman的地方，要是真正的制服也这样一撕就破他们早就不知道死在哪个角落里了。刻意展示的 器官特写，色情的抚摸对方身体的手法，可以听到肉体撞击与低沉喘息的音量。手指，舌头，汗液，性器，一幅幅特写横掠而过，背景里模糊不清的碎裂的制服挂在 身体上微微摇晃。

“知道是假的还有反应了？”Jason伸手按揉Dick的裤裆，眼睛依然盯着电视。“原来是真的？你那些不正常的小迷恋？”

“我 更愿意称之为一个生理正常的男性在看到色情片以后的正常反应。”青年的呼吸有点重，但仍然微笑着作出回应。此时片子里的两位演员已经呈69式为对方口交起 来。唇舌舔舐与吮吸器官时的声音回荡在屋内，简直是不能更直白的挑逗。Jason翻了半圈面对Dick的小腹，湿热的呼吸透过布料浸润在他已经有所反应的 阴茎上。

“所以你没有在看到那个粗劣的制服时联想到什么？”躺在兄长腿上的Jason翻身坐起，环绕着Dick的肩膀低低地笑了起来。嘴 唇状似无意的擦过他的耳垂，并将潮热的吐息笼罩住青年的耳廓。他的另一只手也没有闲着，灵巧的伸进对方内裤下面，抓住半勃的性器把玩起来。柔软温热的器官 很快充血肿大，湿润柔嫩的头部露出来顶着内裤的布料，不时被他的指尖扫过。Dick的呼吸频率开始变化，而Jason也感觉到手中的勃起逐渐有湿润粘滑的 液体从顶端渗出。

影片中的Batman已经将Superman压在粗粝的水泥地上，粗壮直挺的性器缓慢地插入对方后穴。生理刺激和表演需 要让两个人都发出了低沉的喘息，镜头将特写放在了抽插的阴茎上，还带着黑色手套的双手抓在不见光而相对白滑的臀部显得对比鲜明。Dick此时已经被 Jason牢牢固定在两腿之间。对方的一只手在他的内裤里作乱，另一只手则包覆着他的胸肌，捉住乳头肆意揉搓掐捏。像是要仔细品尝他的味道，Jason用 舌头一寸寸描绘他的脖颈，并在耳后和血管处轻轻噬咬。口腔的湿热，舌头的柔韧压力，呼吸划过潮湿皮肤的一阵阵冰凉，都让他逐渐焦躁起来。Jason的手指 像是有魔力一般，指挥着一点点的快感在他体内盘旋累积，顺着脊椎来来回回，每通过一次就引发一阵战栗。这时电视里面的呻吟声开始增大，Dick终于在一片 空白里释放在Jason手上。

当他回过神时已经被压在了沙发上，高潮后的身体敏感而疲倦。Jason草草扩张后就把自己的阴茎塞进了他后 穴。早已经习惯这种行为的Dick稍微调整后就适应过来，然而还在不应期的身体只能积攒兴奋却无法找到发泄的出口。对方很了解他的喜好与敏感区域，青年可 以感受到硬热的器官徘徊在前列腺周边，插入和抽出间只偶尔擦过一点却让人觉得越发不满足。此时屏幕里面的两人已经换了个位置，扮演Batman的演员被翻 转到下方，Superman直接而粗暴的插入让承受的一方低沉的嘶吼起来。似乎是要区分出两个Superhero的掌控风格，Superman居于上位时 明显要更加的有力度，动作的频率和幅度都比之前要大。

“看着这个我就想起你还穿着蝙蝠装的那段时间，”Jason钳住Dick的下巴将他 的头转向面对电视，里面淫靡的画面映入他已经略显失焦的瞳孔。“你一定不知道自己裹在那套盔甲里面有多性感，”他低头啃咬兄长的锁骨与颈窝，“你一定不知 道我幻想过把你这样带着制服狠狠按在地上多少次了。”他曾经的暗想，有过的野望，都在看到身着蝙蝠装的Dick·Grayson时达到顶点。身材相对瘦小 的青年被原本设计给Bruce的轻甲包覆，暗夜骑士显示威吓力的斗篷却将他衬托得更加纤细。天知道为什么Dick喜欢在打斗时把斗篷的每一个边角都舒展 开，但即使是对纤弱优美的东西最嗤之以鼻的Jason也不得不承认，那个姿态看起来就像一朵花。

像是一种不该属于他生命的，美丽的造物。

然 而Dick此时就在这里，在他身下发出软绵的抽气声。还无法再次响应快感的躯体徒劳的扭动着想要逃脱不断叠加的刺激，但Jason恶趣味的捉住对方的腰 肢，一次比一次更加用力的顶撞那一小块区域。对方近乎哽咽的呻吟，声音逃脱主人徒劳的封锁传递进他的耳朵。影片已经播放到最后，濒临顶点的 Superman一把扯掉安全套将精液射在另一个演员的后背，然后两人缠绵的倒在一起亲吻。可是Jason已经无暇顾及，Dick泛红的眼角以及唇齿开合 间露出的舌尖都让他热血沸腾。狠狠堵住青年的嘴，他在最后一个冲刺中攀过高峰。而Dick尽管没有完全勃起，半软的阴茎依然努力着又吐出了几滴浊液。

过了好一会儿Jason才算完全平复了下来，这时Dick已经累得几乎要趴在沙发上睡着了。关掉电视退出碟片，Jason又瞪了公寓天花板上一个不起眼的角落几秒才半扛着Dick进了浴室。

静静矗立在那个不起眼的角落的摄像镜头随着两人前往浴室的身影转了转，又回到了开始的位置。


End file.
